You Are Mine - One Shot
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: The night had turned into a fucking disaster at best and all you wanted to do was crawl into bed and never leave, but you couldn't so you took a beer out of the fridge instead only to find Charlie s breath in the back of your neck (Charlie Bronson/You)


He slammed the door of the house so loudly after him that it shook as you took your jacket off leaving it on the sofa not saying a word to him.

The night had turned into a fucking disaster at best and all you wanted to do was crawl into bed and never leave, but you couldn't so you took a beer out of the fridge instead only to find Charlie´s breath in the back of your neck breathing down.

-"Who was he, pet?"  
-"Christ sakes, Charlie" you rolled your eyes, feeling him pinning you to the edge of the fridge not letting you pass.  
-"I´m not gonna repeat myself again" his voice rumbled and his hands traveled up your spine to grip the backside of your hair, the grip made you gasp and the tug made you whine out in pain dropping the beer bottle down so it shattered in front of your feet.

-"Let go of me" you winced, squirming in his grip, feeling him clutching harder at your hair and tugging back so you rested into his chest and his voice was in your ear. -"Who was he?"

-"Some guy I fucked a few years ago, now let me go!" you finally managed to prime his grip from your hair and turned to face him stepping all over the broken glass on the floor.  
His voice grumbled and you saw it in his eyes the jealousy and the hatred, he would get like this after a couple of drinks, but it was more then that, you had declined his marriage proposal.

-"Am I some guy you fuck too?" he hissed, you shook your head, -"No"  
-"Then marry me"  
-"No" you said weakly feeling how it was hurting you to reject him, but you had a life to think of and no matter how much you loved him, this would never be okay.

-"Fine" he lunged after you grabbing you by your hip and slamming you around into the kitchen counter, -"Charlie, please stop" you pushed at his chest, avoiding his lips. -"No!" he hissed through his teeth and you saw the anger, -"You might fuckin well not want to marry me, but you are mine and only mine!"

Arching your brows you hit his chest, -"You didn't think of that did you when you beat that guy to an inch of his life and now you are facing how many years back in the pen?"

Charlie didn't seem to listen to a word you said, his fingers where frantically trying get your shirt open and the more you pushed him the more agitated he got, tearing at your shirt ripping it open so the buttons flew and his fingers hooked around your bra dragging it down exposing your breasts.

-"Charlie" you yelled at him, hitting at his shoulders finding your hands pinned properly down to the counter on each side, -"Let go of me, I´m not doing this"  
-"Shut up" he glazed up at you as he bit down on your nipple, pushing his way between your legs, -"Stop it!" you pushed harder, struggling and twisting against him, making him more angry that he grabbed the backside of your hair again, tugging you to his lips as he glanced over your mouth and eyes, -"Take my belt off"  
-"What?" you protested, he yanked harder at your hair, -"You heard me, love, take off my belt"

-"The fuck if I will" you hissed and slapped him, he just seemed amused then actually angry, -"I did teach you not to mess around boys bigger then you"  
-"Fuck you" you spat back at his face and pushed his shoulder back to no avail, he was a hell of a lot stronger then you, pinning you harder against the counter.  
-"Go on!" he said letting go of you and looking down at you, waiting for you to take your anger out on him.

What he did not expect was the proper punch you served in his gut making him keel over as you ran from him. The panic spread though your body, he was angrier now and you knew the punishment if he got you would be merciless. So you ran and you ran up the stairs with him tightly behind you, grabbing at your legs and plunging you down on the steps in a hard thud, splitting your lip in the process letting the taste of iron spread in your mouth as he flipped you over on your back.

The harsh wooden steps digged into your back as he laid down on top of you, pinning your hands up and tying his belt around them.

The woozy buzz in your head made it impossible for you to understand what the hell was happening, but you knew Charlie was good at this, he had taken captives in the prison he was in before, this was his M.O.

On the steps he lost your pants, along with your panties only leaving you in your pulled down bra and torn shirt, a small smile left his lips when he looked at you totally exposed for him.

-"You cant outrun me, pet" he rumbled snaking over your body, letting a small grunt fall from his lips as he slipped his fingers inside of you and you arched your body up to him in response.

-"Mmhm" his voice was lucid in your ear as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of your cunt, using his other hand to spread your legs open further.  
His mouth went back to ravish your neck, biting down harder this time making sure it left a mark for the whole world to see. As he sucking at your nipple you moaned out looking down at his bald head and mustache pricking at your sensitive nipple.

-"You fucker!" you said angry, feeling the tears collecting in your eyes -"No" he smiled biting down at your nipple, wheezing a strangled moan from your throat as your heels dug into the hard material of the step under you.  
-"Fuck off!"

-"Sorry love, I´m not leaving" he said between the nips and tugs of your nipple as his thumb swirled over your clit while his fingers pumped faster in and out of you.  
-"Why the hell are you doing this?" you hissed looking down at him with his undone kakis pants and blue wife-beater, -"You taste too sweet in my mouth" he rumbled over your skin, moving his kisses down to your stomach, biting down every once and watching your body jump at the feeling of his teeth grazing your flesh.

-"Mmm" he bit into the inside your thigh, pulling his fingers out and hooking them around your thigh and swallowing your cunt in his mouth.

You moaned and arched your head back, trying to find a way to slither yourself out of the restrains he had put on you, but it was pointless the belt was too well tied.

-"Charlie" you hissed, feeling the warmth of his tongue lick between your slit and the vibration of his grunts against your cunt, -"Who do you belong to, love?" he peaked up from between your legs with a smirk, you now knew what he wanted, he wanted to own you, but he would get one hell of a fight from your side.

-"Ryan" you smiled, seeing the darkness in his eyes, he bit down on the inside of your thigh making you scream out as he drew blood.

-"You fuckin cow" he bit down on the other side, in a reaction to it you tried squeezing your legs shut only to find his hands on the inside of each thigh priming you open.

The tears of the biting clouded your vision and you felt his mouth back on your cunt again, his teeth grazing your clit, your heart pounded at the feeling of him sucking hard on it, so hard that it hurt. -"Charlie" you winced and he stopped.

His lips where covered in your blood, -"Why?" he asked why you couldn't just give yourself to him.  
You swallowed hard and watched him climbing over your body again, he squeezed your breast in his hand -"You are mine"  
-"No I´m not" you said looking him dead in the eye, he kept looking at you as he lost his pants, pushing them off his knees along with his boxers and pulled his shirt off his torso.

He lay naked between your legs, biting down at your neck, the edge of his dick teasing your entrance, his breathing less shallow and the grumbling in his chest as he looked over your face.  
-"I hate you!" he mumbled, moving the tip of his dick with his hand up your slit, while the other one grabbed your thigh with a forceful grip to angle you better so he could thrust in.

-"No you don't" you said glancing up at him wide eyed, he was hurt, his blue eyes where turned completely grey, you leaned your head up at him to kiss him tasting the blood on his lips. -"No I don't" he muttered into your lips and thrusted in deep, settling as his hands wandered up your body.

His hand gripped around your throat as a smug grin formed on his lips -"Tell me how badly you want this, love" as he moved out of you again, you winced at the lack of contact and dug your nails into the belt.

-"Never" you bit your teeth together when he got up a little, before you knew it you where back on the floor under the steps on all fours with his hands in your hair.

-"Look at me" he hissed, as his hand made contact with your ass, leaving a loud smacking sound that traveled around the room. His arms where tense and you could feel his dick harden between your thighs, he loved this, the mixture of pain and pleasure just as much as you did.

-"Harder" you looked back at him, egging him on with a smile, which very soon disappeared once his hand hit you even harder on the side of your thigh, you moaned stretching at the ties that where holding you.

-"You like that huh?" his voice was low as he arched over you biting the skin on your back as his dick slid back inside of you, and the feeling of him being deep in made you drop your head between your shoulders and moan sharply.

Charlie moved slowly at first, his hips snapping against your ass and the red marks where his hands had spanked you, his arms traveled around your waistline to hold you steady as his hand grabbed into your hair, -"Good girl " he hissed taking a bite of your lower lip and sucking as he speeded up the pace making you moan out weaker. The hand around your waistline moved between your legs as he circled your clit -"Look at you painting like a bitch in heat" his breath was hot in your ear as he kept going, building your orgasm.

-"Only I can make you feel like this and you know it" his words seemed strained and you knew he was close to coming from how his body was pressing down at yours.  
-"Charlie" you hissed through your teeth, giving off a short moan.

His fingers speeded up and so did his pace and you shook, -"Do you feel that, pet" his voice was low, -"That´s you coming" he kept up the pace and you arched up standing on your knees against him, making him hold you still as you shook out your orgasm, -"Fuck" you cursed, squeezing your eyes shut and tried to move away from him, but he held you steady.  
-"You are mine" his hips kept going in the same pace no matter how much your cries turned into small innocent whimpers from the sensitivity after the orgasm.  
-"Charlie" you clutched your hands on the arm he had around your torso as he came, the warm cum spreading inside of you and you breathed deeper.

-"You might think you can live without me, pet, but you cant, you are mine" he whispered into your ear, as his hands smoothly traveled down your stomach to untie your hands, as he kissed your shoulder.


End file.
